The purpose of this project is to correlate membrane structure with function in Gram positive bacteria using Staphylococcus aureus as the model test system. The goal is to define the function (or functions) of mesosomes. The topics of present interest are: chemical and immunochemical localization of lipoteichoic acid in S. aureus; characterization of the structure of lipoteichoic acid; and possible function as related to the mesosome. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Chirigos, M.A., and Theodore, T.S.: The effect of immune modulators on the oncogenic process: adjuvant effect of Staphylococcus aureus in treating murine leukemia. Ann N.Y. Acad. Sci. 276: 413-419, 1976.